Malice
Malice (Real name Miles Lipsen) is one of the Rem Forest's Reapers, he seems to roam the Forest and it's Limbo in search of souls of the deceased to send to the Afterlife. When he's not doing this, he's stalking strangers and purposely trying to scare them for fun. Appearance Malice is 170cm tall, he has pale ivory coloured skin, puffy orange hair and bright yellow snake like eyes with a black pupil, he also has fangs and smooth black horns. He wears an orange tuxedo inspired vest, a black tie and belt, black gloves, pants and shoes. He also seems to always be carrying his scythe no matter where he goes. Personality Malice is extremely impish and mischievous and just can't seem to stay still for a single moment, hovering constantly, sitting on air or on top of his scythe. He's extremely talkative, moving a lot whenever he talks and he enjoys telling jokes, either cliche ones, offensive or inside jokes that no one but him seems to understand. Although he's talkative and is almost always smiling, he has no intention to make any friends as he finds it hard to care for anyone other than himself and simply enjoys messing with others, following and spying on them without their knowledge, occasionally muttering rude comments about something they did or directly laughing out loud at how dumb they are for tripping. At first sight, Malice acts really quirky with introductions, often doing things to purposely creep out the one he's talking to such as revealing random personal info about them, appearing out of nowhere and shapeshifting into a child, animal or someone they might know while acting in ways that would be completely off. He's weird and wants everyone to know it. When it comes to communicating with the souls of the dead, he can seem cold, sarcastic and occasionally sadistic, taking pleasure in mocking them and the story behind their death, before then taking them to the Afterlife. He enjoys riddles and whenever meeting with a soul, he often asks a question about them, often related to their death. No matter what the soul replies, they are wrong and he will make them feel like crap and send them to the Afterlife with that feeling of crap and guilt. Malice is terribly good at hiding his real feelings, and often forgets he actually has them, so insults hardly ever get to him. The only feeling he finds hard to hide is loneliness. He hides how closed he actually is with his jokes and quirkiness as deep down he's literally just a normal kid who suddenly had to deal with a life of immortality and dealing with the dead. He finds it really hard to connect with anyone, a trait he carried from his past life and can defensive when asked too many questions about himself. He can bring himself down when thinking too hard about it, but quickly gets himself up like nothing ever happened. Abilities As a Reaper, Malice has the ability to read others' lives, he can know their name and moments of their life, and similar information just by focusing on them for a while. He finds this easier to do on Ghosts rather than a living Nightmaren, but cannot do it on other Reapers and specially Zombies, nor can he feel their presence, which is why they scare him. He can feel the presence of other living beings in the surroundings, as he's quick to sense lost souls to chase after them. He has the ability to fly as well as to shapeshift, being able to take the form of another being, no matter how they look like, however, they will always have Malice's snake eyes, so this ability is rather impractical. Relationships [[Root Dryad|'Root']] asdfghjkl [[Delma Lipsen|'Delma']] xcvbnm, [https://charahub.com/character/657297/Lily-of-Lyriel Lily] dfghjmk,l [[Lahyt Mariposa|'Lahyt']] dfghjkl [[Zelly StitchGrin|'Zelly']] sdfghjkl Iron asdfghjk [[Layla Grim|'Layla']] sdfghjkl [[Charlotte|'Charlotte']] sdfghjkl Backstory Before dying and becoming a Reaper, Malice was a regular kid named Miles, living with his single mother Delma. He lived a seemingly normal childhood and died at the age of 18 when he was bitten by a serpent in the woods and was poisoned. After death, his soul had barely reached it's ghost state when he was found by Root who offered him the life of a Reaper. Thrilled by the thought of being able to help his mother who struggled with Depression and a drinking problem, Miles quickly accepted. Being killed by snake poison influenced how his new Reaper body came to be, with serpent eyes and fangs. Horrified by his new self, he absolutely refused to let his mother see him in that state, but Root intended to teach him how to harvest the souls and took him far away from his hometown into the Rem Forest. Naturally, being away from his hometown and only family member stressed him, but as Root refused to allow him to see his mother, and Miles still being too uncomfortable with his new body, not to mention how he felt completely lost, he got progressively more and more depressed, crying out for Root to let him go and stopping the teachings just for a while. Regretful and upset by the boy's pain, Root took away his memories against his own will, just so that Miles wouldn't have to live desperate with the pain. Now unaware of his past and anything revolving his family, Malice had no choice but to listen to Root's teachings, but now that the only reason for why accepted to accepted to become a Reaper (Seeing his family) was gone from his memory, he ended up seeing no point in even listening to Root and eventually ran away. As a Reaper, he had been taught to deal with the souls of the deceased in a kind and concerned manner, but as time went by, he started getting suicidal tendencies, but as he was stuck with his immortality, he grew bitter towards the souls he was supposedly to be helping, and began to attack and torment them before sending them to the Afterlife, all out of spite for them and for Root who put him in this life. Taking a sick pleasure out of tormenting others, Miles eventually started calling himself Malice, taking a whole different persona loud and mocking to hide how dead he miserable he felt most times. Trivia * Malice occasionally lets out cringe worthy outdated slang that should only be used in the 90s * Malice doesn't need to eat and would very likely break a tooth if he were to eat anything hard, due to how thin his fangs are. ** Despite that, he eats sweets like a little child * Occasionally he lets out a slight lisp * "Demon" is sort of a trigger word to him and he will feel really uncomfortable if referred as such * Malice actually spends so much time flying that sometimes he has a bit of a hard time actually walking and may use his scythe as a cane to pretend he actually knows what he's doing. * The design of his scythe is based on the Caduceus * He seems to know a lot of snake fun facts for no apparent reason * Please follow @Malice_Bot on Twitter to get random quotes and snake memes on your timeline every 30 minutes Category:Characters Category:Drimares Category:The Rem Forest Category:Reapers